Shyish
Shyish is a island industrious and barren dictatorial nation ruled by Leader Nagash with a rapidly growing population. Its capital Nehekara is situated on the tropical continent of Amarino. Shyish is a member of the alliance Union of Nations. Their leader, Nagash, is incredibly egoistic and often diverts large portions of his country's meagre funds towards building large statues of himself. The culture of Shyish is obsessed with death, and the emblem of their armed forces is a grinning skull. Large tombs dominate the capital and veneration of ancestors is a crucial tenet of the faith, which is supported by the government. Nagash is always depicted as a skeleton, and in fact is never seen in public without his guise. Despite these trying conditions, the people of Shyish remain upbeat, believing that their government has the blessing of the death god, Nadeshis. The tiny borders of Shyish surround a few forests, numerous mountains, many cleared land, some lakes, some rivers, some grasslands and some urban areas. The country is divided into eight smaels, the equivalent of states. Each smael has a espionage agency, which spy on the other smaels more than foreign countries. So far, only Hallenbad has been allowed to base an embassy in Shyish. LNN9 is the only national espionage agency, and also acts as a secret police who watch out for dissenters. The largest smael is the Shizzar smael, which also contains a large portion of the capital. It is the main source of the army. Most of the administration of the government comes from this smael, and thus most funding is directed towards this smael. Any bureaucrats from other smaels are forced to embezzle funds to aid their smael. However, Supreme Leader Nagash carefully tracks funds, and thus the cycle continues. The national football team, however, contains only one player from Shizzar smael, with over half from the agricultural Aithra smael. Ydres smael is the source of much of LNN9's spies, and it is a smael as shrouded in secrecy as Supreme Leader Nagash's true identity. Three new smaels have been recently added as of the third sphere of expansion, the Caria and Retlia smaels. Their population is small and they have not yet been assigned a focus. The known fauna is not very diverse and includes a few cows. The technological advancements of Shyish is backwards, and their military power is weak. Shyish was originally part of the Hallinier Empire, but, due to extreme shortages and a lack of representation in the government of Hallenbad, revolutionary cells grew more powerful. Eventually the RISCC, the main revolutonary cell, was led to victory, storming the houses of affluent citizens and supporters of the puppet government. Opposing cells were quickly wiped out, and Nagash was soon "voted" into power. Severl islands surrounding Shyish have been colonised and, as their population grows, are being intoroduced into the congress of smaels, as Nagash is not keen to repeat the mistakes which led to Shyish's independence. Despite the violent seccesion from the Hallinier Empire, Shyish remains on good terms with Hallenbad, and the two nations have collabarated in many areas, such as football, technology, and architecture. Shyish has even joined the allaince led by Hallenbad, the UCN, or Union of Communist Nations, which has now merged into the UON. The military of Shyish is divided into four divisions. The Soulblight, who defend fellow nations of the UCN, the Haunters, who defend Shyish, the Legion, who scout out enemy defences, and the Deathlords, who attack foreign nations. Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations